FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a controller for an automatic motor vehicle transmission.
Conventional controllers for a motor vehicle transmission use stored gear shift characteristic diagrams and shift the gears as a function of at least a position of the accelerator pedal and the vehicle speed. Moreover, the load state of the motor vehicle and the driving style of the driver are taken into account. A fuzzy-logic controller is used to evaluate various signals which report the operating states of the motor vehicle. Then a plurality of control signals are generated with the aid of which, inter alia, one of a plurality of gear shift characteristic diagrams is selected. Such a controller is for example described in Published European Patent Application EP 0 576 703 A1.
The article "Gleitende Schaltpunktermittlung beim Volkswagen-Automatikgetriebe AG4 mittels Fuzzy-Logik" ["Sliding shift point determination in the AG4 Volkswagen automatic transmission by fuzzy logic"], Fuzzy-Neuro-Systeme 1995, by R. Petersen, proposes a continuous shift point determination based on a fuzzy-logic. The shift point determination selects the shift point via an interpolation between in each case two base characteristics. In this case, only a one-dimensional evaluation is carried out between two characteristics (Eco, Sport) by determining a so-called sportiness factor.
Published European Patent Application EP 0 645 559 A1 describes a transmission control, in which the driver acts in a manual gear shifting mode as a teacher for a neuronal network (supervised learning). Here, not only an evaluation of the shift instant carried out by the driver, but an explicit training mode are provided. In this case, it is necessary during a training phase for a driver skilled in manual shifting to train the system, that is to say to prescribe a gear selection, in order to achieve a targeted adaptation.
International Publication No. WO 97/25555 describes a control system for shifting an automatic transmission. The control system has a classification system, configured as a fuzzy system, for classifying the driving style, the respective driving maneuver or the road type. Depending on this classification, the transmission ratio is set with the aid of transmission ratio selection patterns which are stored in a memory. Manual gear shift instructions of the driver are evaluated in an evaluation circuit, and as a function thereof the gear shifting of the transmission is adapted to the gear shifting desired by the driver with the aid of a parameterization circuit and/or a selection circuit.